The effluent from a conventional home washing machine normally contains a substantial amount of lint; i.e., particles of the fibers which make up the fabric being washed. This lint accumulates in sewer drains and periodically causes restricted flow or even clogging of the drain. As can readily be understood, it is advantageous to filter out as much of this lint as possible.